1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a capacitor discharger applied to a power conversion system including a direct-current (DC) voltage source, a power conversion circuit having a pair of input terminals via which the DC voltage source is electrically connected to the power conversion circuit, and a capacitor electrically connected between the pair of input terminals of the power conversion circuit.
2. Related Art
A power conversion system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-253276 includes a battery, an inverter, a capacitor, and a discharge resistive element, where the battery is electrically connected in parallel with the inverter, with the capacitor, and with the discharge resistive element via a switch. The capacitor is operable to suppress a fluctuation in voltage between a pair of input terminals of the inverter. The discharge resistive element is operable to discharge the capacitor when the switch is in its off state in which the battery and the inverter are electrically disconnected from each other.
In the disclosed power conversion system, however, an abnormality, such as a disconnection (referred to as an open fault) or the like, in the discharge resistive element may prevent the capacitor from being discharged.
In consideration of the foregoing, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to providing a capacitor discharger applied to a power conversion system such that, even in the presence of an abnormality in a discharge resistive element, a discharge path for discharging a capacitor can be ensured.